vega2fandomcom-20200213-history
Trina Vega
Trina Vega (Daniella Monet) is Tori Vega's sister and one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV series, Victorious. Trina is older than Tori by one year and she is in the senior class at Hollywood Arts High School. Personality Even though she usually has good intentions and truly cares for Tori, Trina is materialistic, conceited, egotistical, and truly believes that stardom is her destiny. Unfortunately, while she behaves like an A-List star, she possesses the actual talent of a much lower grade. Nonetheless, she managed to somehow get into Hollywood Arts. .]] In Survival of the Hottest, Trina showed her selfish side when she refused to share her water with the others while they were all trapped in Beck's RV. Trina may be likable, but she is not an easy one to approach, or rather, she's not an easy person to get along with. At some point, Trina ended up getting into Hollywood Arts. This was possibly through martial arts or dance (martial arts skills, which have been showcased in Helen Back Again, and she showed that she has some talent in dancing in Locked Up). She was supposed to perform Make It Shine at the big showcase and practiced with André for about a week, but when it was time for her official 15 minutes of fame, bad luck struck. Trina had found a Chinese Herb Gargle recipe online that would help her sing better, but when she gargled it, she had an allergic reaction and her tongue swelled to such a large size that a doctor had to be called in. The doctor told Trina that she wouldn't be able to perform that night, so Tori ended up performing "Make it Shine" in her place. Trina once wrote a play and Robbie ended up reviewing it as a comedy instead of a regular play. Ironically, everyone who ended up coming to see her show ended up enjoying it because of its "comical" nature. Ungrateful side Trina showed her ungrateful side in The Birthweek Song, in which she didn't consider the so ng (You're the Reason) that Tori sang for her an actual birthday present because Tori didn't pay any money for it, much to Tori and André's (the writer of the song) dismay. She was also shown to be very annoying and harassing when she kept bothering Perez Hilton after he took back his camera that she stole from him in Wi-Fi in the Sky. Trina to some extent thinks she is popular but it is shown throughout most of the show that she isn't. In Survival of the Hottest, she invites herself on a beach trip that Tori and her friends are planning and everyone (including Tori) protests. Later in the episode, when they all are trapped in Beck's RV and heat escalates, she complains by asking "Why did you invite me here?" Everyone bluntly reminds her that she invited herself and they didn't want her to come, Jade even going as far to shout "No one likes you!" Grateful side Trina loves her sister, despite their many squabbles. Trina got mad at Cat for using Grizzly Glue on Tori's face in Tori the Zombie. Trina also seemed worried when she warned Tori of the bush daisies in Tori Gets Stuck. Trina was particularly angry when Tori was unfairly imprisoned in Locked Up. In Helen Back Again, since she thought Tori was getting kicked out of Hollywood Arts, Trina said she would consider giving Tori a little bit of her "talent" if she could. Gags There are several running gags about Trina. She is easily angered, even when people aren't trying to offend her. She'll often remark, "I am so upset!" Another running gag is that she gets jealous when people are more talented than she is. For example, in the Pilot, she implies that André is an average piano player when he is really very accomplished. Even though Trina finally tells Tori that she was great at the Big Showcase, she adds, "I would've been AMAZING!" implying that she believes she can do better, despite her apparent lack of vocal talent. She even states in Helen Back Again "I'm reeeeeeaaaaally talented!" She is also easy to anger when someone tells her that she isn't as talented as she thinks she is, the review for her play was only positive because she forced Robbie to write it like that. Trivia *Trina often is shown treating Tori like a baby. For example, she touches Tori's nose when Tori says not to. *She does not have very many friends her own age, which is probably why she hangs out with Tori and the rest of the gang so often. *Her address is reference to creator Dan Schneider. S(South)- Schneider, Street name- James, Dr(Drive)- Dan (Schneider's full name is Daniel James Schneider). *In Pilot, Trina had black hair, but in later episodes, she is seen having dark blond highlights. *Trina has been absent in more episodes than any other main character. She was absent in Robarazzi, Beck's Big Break, The Great Ping Pong Scam, Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Beck Falls for Tori, and Jade Gets Crushed. *Trina is often seen to have a bad attitude towards other people like Robbie. *In Freak the Freak Out, she attacked Robbie, Beck, and André using what looked like martial art moves. It is known that Trina knows karate. In Helen Back Again, she is seen practicing karate and uses her skills on Robbie. Also, Daniella Monet, the actress who plays Trina, has said that she takes martial arts during an interview with "Popstar! Magazine". *Trina hates peas, as seen in Freak the Freak Out. *Trina seems to hate taking medicine, as seen in Freak the Freak Out. *Trina (technically Daniella) is very flexible. She was seen tumbling down the stairs, causing her to land in a split (Freak the Freak Out). *Trina is depicted as being a very bad singer, but her portrayor Daniella Monet is a decent vocalist, and was one of the background singers in Make It Shine and sang Leave It All To Shine in iParty with Victorious (although it is possible that they kept her (Trina) mic turned off). *It is still unknown how Trina got to Hollywood Arts. *Trina claims that nothing scares her anymore after she's seen her grandmother naked, but in one of TheSlap.com videos, Tori scares her 7 times. *Trina has shown minimal interaction with most of the main characters. *According to Tori in A Film by Dale Squires, when she was six they went to the mall at Christmas time Trina had a bladder infection and she peed all over Santa Claus. *Although Trina's meant to be in high school, Daniella Monet is actually the oldest cast members, as she's 22. *Whenever Trina buys a pair of jeans, she buys them a few sizes too small and stretches them out at home, as displayed in the episode Beggin' On Your Knees. *Although Trina is not very popular, she seems to attract quite a bit of male attention from the 'losers' of the world, most notably Robbie, Sinjin, and Lendle. However, she once attempted to go out with a boy who ditched her halfway through their date and went to extremes to avoid her, when she offered to kiss a preteen boy in Ice Cream for Ke$ha, he rejected her, and her attempts to seduce her crush and neighbor Shawn failed as well. *In Tori Gets Stuck, Trina gets tuberculosis from an old man. *Trina sleep sweats, as documented in Ice Cream for Ke$ha. *Trina has a crooked toe. *In the episode The Wood, Trina auditioned to be in a reality show but got rejected by the producers. *Trina had to babysit Mabel and Wilson in iParty with Victorious, but didn't do a very good job. *As shown in Wi-Fi in the Sky, Trina used to have Mr. Gradstein. *She can drive (as seen in Tori the Zombie). *In iParty with Victorious, at the party she wears an outfit similar to Kairi's in Kingdom Hearts II. It also has the same color as the dress that Tori wears during Make it Shine. *In Season 2, her PearPhone is orange, which might be a reference to Nickelodeon. *She doesn't know how to delete a status post on TheSlap. It is possible that there is not a way to delete a status update. Although her sister posts a lot of things on TheSlap during an episode, and those posts are not seen on the real website of TheSlap. *She loves Cream of Wheat, according to the episode Helen Back Again. *Trina tends to only get minor roles in plays (as she is a bad actress), with the exception of Tori's play in Who Did It to Trina?, only because she blackmailed Tori. *Trina is usually enthusiastic, except when she is around people she doesn't particularly like. (Robbie, Rex, Sinjin, etc.). *She seems to be a very bad driver. In Tori the Zombie, she put on lip gloss while driving instead of watching the road, and on TheSlap it was mentioned that she has two unpaid parking tickets. *She and Cat are the only characters whose lockers haven't been shown/pointed out yet. Relationships Tori Vega (1994-present: Sister) Trina's relationship with her sister seems to be pretty good. Trina is supportive of Tori, and vice-versa. As seen in the Pilot episode, when Tori wanted to quit Hollywood Arts Trina convinced her to stay, because she was great at the talent show. But being as self-centered as Trina is, she quickly replied, "But I would have been''' AMAZING!" In "The Birthweek Song", their relationship became strained when Trina didn't appreciate Tori's song. It is shown in Freak the Freak Out that Trina is a little afraid of Tori despite being the older sister, as Tori threatens her twice in the episode. The first time Tori tries to hit Trina with a camera. The second time Tori threatens to take Trina's wisdom teeth out herself and she runs from Tori. (See: Torina) André Harris '''(2010-present: Frenemy) Trina was André's partner in the talent showcase. Trina often calls André "Andrew" or "Andy" and ignored the fact that he wrote the song she was singing, claiming no one ever cares who writes a song. André seems very tolerant of this, though. They seem to be on good terms. Being partnered up with Trina is also how André met and quickly became best friends with Trina's sister, Tori. (See: Trandré) Robbie Shapiro (2010-present: Frenemy) Trina's relationship with Robbie could be considered complex. According to her in Stage Fighting, she greatly dislikes Robbie. After they kiss for an audition, he constantly pesters her with flirtatious advances to no avail, but eventually leaves her alone. They have been shown to get along well on some occasions though. Trina and Robbie are seen to be friends since she lets him feel her feet and lets him get his feet smoothed. Robbie also vomited in Trina's bag after he drank fish tank water in Survival of the Hottest. In The Wood, Robbie and Trina work The Grub Truck for Festus (after hurting him), where Trina fries Rex's foot, upsetting Robbie. Later, though, they take part in pelting the students with food together. She even did some backup dancing and "noises" in his Slap music video for the song Monkey Woman. (See: Tribbie) Cat Valentine (2010-present: Friend) They never interacted with each other until Tori the Zombie, since they were assigned to work together to retrieve an antidote for Tori when she had a zombie mask stuck in her face in Tori the Zombie. Using that episode as a basis, they seem to be on good terms. They seem to be friends, despite Trina getting annoyed with Cat's ditsy ]]personality. She even asked for her phone number in Survival of the Hottest to call her when she left and hugs her when she gets them out, a hint that she cares for her. In The Diddly-Bops, after Cat asks everyone to do another Diddly-Bops performance, and they all refuse, Trina agrees to be the hamburger of the Diddly-Bops and is seen walking away with Cat. In Tori Gets Stuck, Trina called Cat to go with her see patients with Tuberculosis for the play. (See: Catrina) Jade West (2010-present: Enemy) Jade thinks of Trina as an annoying, talentless person and is not on good terms with her. In Jade Dumps Beck, when Trina gave her a flier, Jade crumpled it up and stuffed it down her s hirt. In The Birthweek Song, Tori asks what to get her for her birthday and Jade says "Talent." In Survival of the Hottest, Jade says to Trina that "Nobody likes her" twice. Jade also yelled at Trina in Ice Cream for Ke$ha because Trina touched her. Jade is also one of the few characters to talk about Trina's lack of talent. It's pretty clear that Jade prefers Tori to Trina (See: Trade) Beck Oliver (2010-present: Acquaintance, Possible Crush) Trina and Beck don't interact that much in the series. The basically only notable interactions are in Survival of the Hottest, when Trina made an impulsive comment on Beck's RV, which she eventually regretted. In Freak the Freak Out, Beck, André, and Robbie took care of Trina while Cat, Jade, and Tori were at the Karaoke Dokie. (See: Brina) Songs 'Unrealeased Songs Back Up Vocals ''Season Two:'' *All I Want Is Everything In'' Locked Up'' **'Singer: 'Tori **'Back Up With: 'Jade, André and Cat *I Want You Back 'In ''Locked Up **'Singer: 'Tori **'Back Up With: 'Jade, André, Cat, Beck and Robbie Gallery Click here for Trina's gallery.